1. Technical Field
This invention relates to water protection devices for golf carts and associated golf bags and club transported within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type are generally unknown.
Individual golf bags do have covers to protect the individual clubs within the bag and some golf bags have removable hoods for use during transport to and from the golf course.
Golf carts of the self-contained motorized type have a small extended rigid roof that covers the seat portion of the cart only since access and removal of the golf clubs from the bags positioned within the cart behind the passengers would prevent coverage over the bag by a rigid roof.